Pure of Heart?
by Violet Enigma
Summary: Her name meant Pure of Heart, and it was her mother's wish for her to be a beacon of hope for the people of Albion. Caitrin's beliefs are put to the test at every turn when she witnesses the pain of her people. As she's pushed to lead a revolution, can she continue to be the People's Princess or will necessity force her to stray from the path of purity?
1. A Forced Choice

A/N: I knew, _knew_ I shouldn't have posted that little bit I had running around my head over and over, because now my muse is all like "Oo! Oo! No more Dragon Age, we're gonna write some _Fable!_" Guess I don't have much choice: where the muse guides, I abide. So I took that original drabble, expanded it even more, took a little liberty with character conversations, and created a first chapter. Go me? Ha ha, hope you enjoy what I have in store.

Oh and just because I don't want people going: how do you say that? I named the Princess: Caitrin, said like Caitlin, but with an "R" instead of an "L." Carry on.

Disclaimer: Fable is owned by Lionhead Studios, all characters and locations belong to them, I'm just playing in their sandbox.

* * *

A dark shadow slipped through the bedroom door, completely silent on the plush carpet as they headed towards the bed. The figure paused at the foot of the large bed, watching the two shapes still deep in sleep before shaking their head and heading towards the heavy draperies. A practiced flick of the wrist opened the curtains allowing sunlight to pour into the room and fall on the sleeping figure of the Princess of Albion and her bedfellow. Caitrin, facing the window, grimaced at the intrusive light and tried to hide under her covers but Jasper's hardest job was done: she was awake.

"Rise and shine, Your Highness," the aging butler greeted the brunette, before continuing to open the rest of her curtains. "You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Five more minutes," came the muffled voice of Caitrin, still trying to protect herself from the bright sunlight.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," Jasper declined, opening the door to allow her handmaid into the room with the Princess' morning meal. "Master Elliot is already waiting for you in the garden, he wished to speak to you on a matter most urgent."

"Fine, fine," the brunette groaned, though a slight blush colored her fair cheeks at the chance to see Elliot. She sat up in bed watching Kelby get her clothing ready for her day while Jasper noticed the lump beside Caitrin and came up to the other side of the bed looking annoyed.

"And just who do we have here?" the aging man questioned warily, flicking back the covers revealing Caitrin's white and pale gray husky, Specter. "Your Highness, what have I said about your hound in bed?" Jasper admonished Caitrin, trying to fight the smile teasing his lips as the dog rolled onto his back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in happiness.

"Don't pay attention to the mean man, Specter," the blonde stated, her voice raising in pitch as when cooing at a small child before hopping up on her knees on the bed to rub the offered canine belly. "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, _you_ are."

The maid giggled at the princess' actions as she put the finishing touches on the two outfits Caitrin could choose between. Jasper sighed, understanding this was a battle he would never win, despite the difficulty in getting pet hair out of the bed linens, and watched the husky roll onto his feet before finally sitting on the floor in front of the aging man.

"Oh no you don't," Jasper tried to state firmly, his resolve failing at the doleful blue eyes and wagging tail. "Fine, here you go." The butler reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of dried meat holding it out above the dog's head. The pooch dutifully sat back on his haunches and begged for the scrap of meat hanging over his head. A reluctant grin tugged at the corners of Jasper's mouth as he dropped the jerky into the hound's waiting mouth. Caitrin giggled lightly watching her dog beg for the treat so effortlessly from Jasper, who tries too hard to be stern with the lovable Specter but invariably fails.

Jasper coughed regally before turning and walking to the breakfast tray to prepare Caitrin's normal cup of tea. When the butler's attention wasn't on the princess she nodded to Kelby and the two women shared a smile as the handmaiden began readying the more practical of the two outfits. Caitrin knew Logan and Jasper preferred her in the other outfit, they insisted the dress was becoming for a noble of her stature but the princess never like to do the expected and like her mother before her: tried to avoid dresses as much as possible.

"Highness are you sure I can't convince you to move back into the castle proper?" Jasper asked while the maid assisted Caitrin into her outfit.

The princess sighed, already tired of this discussion. For her sixteenth birthday, she had asked Logan to live out above the garden in what once was their Mother's private sitting room. She had spent hours out here with the queen as her mother would spend time painting, reading, writing, or having tea with her daughter until her passing when the princess was eight years old. Now Caitrin felt closest to her mother living in this room so Logan gave in to her request. Caitrin secretly thought he was happy to have her out from under foot and away from the rest of the household while he dealt with the affairs of the kingdom, but ever since that day Jasper would occasionally broach the topic of her return to the castle. The butler insisted it made his job more difficult since she lived so far away but the princess was happy living away from the bustle of castle life. Not bothering to answer Jasper, Caitrin finished getting dressed, ate her breakfast, and then rushed out the door heading into the garden with Specter hot on her heels.

The princess stopped when she reached her parents' mausoleum. The brunette could barely remember her father, he died when she was still a toddler, so her memories were very few. Sadness threatened to engulf the princess at their loss but she forced herself to remember the good times before whispering a quick prayer to the Light and turning to the back of the garden, where she knew Elliot would be waiting for her. When she noticed his handsome figure leaning against the back railing over looking the city, the princess slowed and watched the young man she was engaged to marry.

Growing up the two of them had been inseparable, they would often spend their time running through this very garden chasing each other, her brother Logan when he was able, or the kitchen's hens. When her mother passed, Logan had just reach the cusp of manhood and was forced to bear the mantle of king much too early. Thankful for the slew of advisers their mother had waiting for his rise, Logan was able to rule over the kingdom without too many difficulties. He had been a benevolent rules, just and though he led the people with a firm hand, he was always fair as well. When his sister grew older in years, he noticed the blushing exchanges between Elliot and the princess. Finally pulling both aside on separate occasions, Logan found they had begun to develop feelings and arranged for the two to wed when Caitrin reached her twentieth year.

More than a year away, the princess found she couldn't wait to tie her life to this young nobleman. Her heart always beat faster when he was near, and butterflies fluttered in her belly when she had to speak to him. As Caitrin watched him, she felt a smile light up her face as she watched the wind tousle his chestnut hair, his lean body was not that of a warrior's but a nobleman trained to fight who never had the need. He looked lost in thought as he leaned on the stone partition but she knew how soulful those eyes could look when they carried on a conversation.

Specter, impatient with waiting at his mistress' side, finally loped along and stood behind Elliot letting out happy bark. The young man turned, his eyes focusing on the husky now wagging his tail in feverish excitement. Caitrin walked forward slowly as she watched the interaction between the two. Specter and Elliot squared off, eying each other as they slowly took stock of their opponent. The nobleman lunged for the dog, while the hound danced away, preventing his capture with a silly doggy smile and yip of joy. Elliot laughed with the dog before he squared off again. This time Specter lunged for the young man, but Elliot was ready and caught the hound, resting the pooch's back on his thighs to rub the dog's now exposed belly.

"Who's a brave beast? Who's a great warrior?" Elliot asked as he rolled the dog back to his feet. The young man finally glanced up and a slight blush colored both sets of cheeks as their eyes met. "Your knights stand ready to protect you, my lady."

Elliot took Caitrin's hand, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. A thrill bolted through the princess' center at the feel of her betrothed's lips against her skin, as it always did. She beamed down at her young man, gently squeezing his hand as his lips pulled away, and she remembered the way his mouth felt against other parts of her body.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," the princess stated, proud of the training she had been receiving from Sir Walter, her mother's oldest friend and most trusted knight.

"I think you'll have to prove it to me," Elliot declared, a mischievous gleam alight in his eyes, as he stroked his bare chin in thoughtful contemplation. If anyone else had said those words, Caitrin would have punched them but coming from the young man in front of her, she suddenly felt daring, in spite of the fact they were out in the open of the garden. Taking his other hand, the princess leaned in and gently placed her lips against Elliot's. The young man grunted, initially surprised, but soon returned the affection without hesitation. As the kiss continued, Caitrin felt desire pool deep in her belly and suddenly wished they were not in her garden but in her bedroom. When Caitrin pulled back from the kiss, both of their faces were flush with surprise and delight.

"Yes, well," Elliot let out a nervous, happy chuckle as he glanced around to make sure they weren't being gawked at by the random nobility or castle guards in the garden. "I think you've proven your point, though I don't know how effective that will be in combat."

"True," Caitrin agreed as she let out her musical laugh. "I can't very well kiss my enemies to death."

"Did Jasper tell you I wished to speak with you?" Elliot asked after their laughter subsided.

"Yes, has something happened?" The Princess asked, taking Elliot's hand in her own.

"I'm not sure," the nobleman answered hesitantly, turning to look back out over the city and harbor. "The castle is in an uproar. They are quite angry with your brother. There's a rumor a factory worker was executed this morning on his order and it has them all worried. I told them you would speak with them."

"Of course," Caitrin agreed without hesitation, her brother had been much changed over the years. The benevolent ruler she remember was replaced by someone who led with a tyrannical hand after he returned from Aurora without any of his men just a few years ago. He had become distrustful, and with the exception of Walter, deposed his advisers.

The couple walked through the garden hand in hand back towards the castle kitchen so she could address the staff members. As the princess entered the kitchen with Elliot, she couldn't help but hear some of the servants' fearful voices and her heart went out to the state they were currently forced to live it due to her brother. As she addressed those gathered in the kitchen, she reassured them the rumors were unfounded and promised to look into improving their lives both in and outside the castle. As Caitrin spoke with the help, she noticed Walter entering the kitchen, no doubt on his way to find her for their melee practice. When she glanced at him she saw a small smile tug at his lips even through the thick goatee as she finished her speech.

"What no yelling and screaming?" Walter admonished Caitrin when she was done speaking, but she could hear the laughter in his proud tone. "I suppose that is one way to get them to listen to you: understanding their plight. If you're quite through, we have some training to do."

After a quick goodbye kiss between Elliot and Caitrin, the princess turned and followed the aging knight towards the training room on the far end of the castle. The brunette was suddenly very grateful she had worn her more practical outfit, she couldn't imagine trying to fight her mentor while in a dress. Her mother often complained about the difficulties when she would travel between locations in a skirt and get caught by a band of mercenaries haunting the roadway. As the duo neared the front doors of the palace, Walter was halted by a petitioner asking for the knight's signature to help improve things in the city. As Walter signed the petition, he also mentioned Caitrin might be willing to sign as well. The commoner was surprised but heartily agreed, and without reading through the whole of the petition, the princess signed readily knowing changes needed to happen and if this would help she was more than willing to comply.

Finally reaching the training room, Walter insisted the two fight each other. The princess felt a little fear pass through her at fighting the knight in front of her, knowing he was a much more experienced fighter. He had her practice her attacks, making sure her form was correct and she could flow between each stance effortlessly before the knight finally challenged her to hit him. Caitrin and Walter danced around the room while the princess tried to hit the knight, but without success. He was able to parry all of her attacks and as more and more of her attacks failed, she felt her frustration mounting. As Walter continued to egg her on, challenger her with each swing to hit him Caitrin finally paused. She watched the man in front of her for signs of attack as she poured all of her feelings into her next swing: the frustration she felt for the people of Albion, her frustration for the way her brother was treating everyone, her angst for being powerless to stop him, and her worry about what the future would hold if her brother continued down this path.

She brought her swords down to bear on Walter, and she felt her arm shiver in tandem with the sword as it connected with the knight's blade. She heard a clatter of metal and thought for a brief moment that she may have dropped her blade, since her hand was now numb from the force of her swing and she couldn't tell if she still held the weapon. When she managed to clear her hair from her eyes, Caitrin noticed the blade was still in her hand but Walter was standing in front of her looking completely dumbstruck with the sword in his hand with only about three inches of the blade above the cross-guard.

"Ho ho!" Walter cheered, a large smile lighting up his face. "Look at that you only went and broke it!"

"What?" she asked, disbelief written all over her face. "How is that possible?"

Before Walter could answer, Elliot threw open the training room doors.

"Walter!" the young aristocrat shouted. "You have to come. Quick!"

Walter and Caitrin quickly followed the young man back to the front of the castle.

"They're starting a riot," Elliot explained as they stopped in front of a large window overlooking the front courtyard.

"Balls," Walter swore, closing his eyes in frustration before looking out at the picketers. "They don't realize how dangerous your brother has become, this is not going to end well."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Caitrin queried, looking up at the aging knight towering over her.

"Your brother hasn't listened to me in years," Walter began, sorrow dripping from his words. "Let's pray he will now."

Caitrin watched the knight ascend the stairs for a moment before returning to watch at the commoners outside the window. She could hear the angry shouts and she listened in horror to some of the things she heard the people were forced to endure while working in Industrial under Reaver's watchful eye. Though she seldom left the castle and usually only to visit Elliot's family estate or other members of the nobility, she was appalled their countries subjects were forced into such dreadful conditions: children forced to work instead of going to school, sixteen hour work days, no pay, and as the shouts continued the princess was left with a growing sense of dread.

"The guards left," Elliot whispered to her, drawing her attention away from the riot on her doorstep. "We should see if we can help Walter. We shouldn't just stay here and do nothing."

"My brother would have been in the throne room hearing petitions or the war room with Hobson," the princess clarified for the young man.

The two hustled up the short flight of stairs and noticed Walter at the base of the stairs leading up to the throne flanked by two of Logan's elite guard, speaking with Logan who was pacing in front of the royal chair. The two entered the chamber hoping to go unnoticed, but Caitrin rushed forward when one of the guardsmen used the butt of his rifle to knock Walter's knees out from under him.

"No," she cried out firmly, helping the aging knight to his feet.

"You shouldn't be here," Walter whispered to her, as he stood.

"This is no place for children," Logan sneered down at his sister. "I have no time for your games, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm here to stop you from hurting a friend of the family," Caitrin proclaimed, standing as tall as her petite stature would allow.

Logan let out a short growl of frustration at her words, as Elliot moved to stand at the Princess' side, the two watching with growing trepidation as Logan ordered the leaders of the resistance in front of the castle brought before him. Walter stood on his right looking as fear-struck as the two in front of the throne. The leaders of the strike were hauled into the throne room and pushed to cower in front of the tyrant king on their knees. A quick nod of Logan's head to the guards and the Princess could tell they were meant to be killed, unable to stay quiet any longer she stepped forward.

"You cannot do this!" she shouted defiantly at her older brother, rage quickly overtaking her fear.

"I am the King, dear sister. It is my sovereign right," Logan replied, a sneer crossing his thin lips. "Do you think you can do better?"

Logan rose smoothly from his chair and waltzed down the stairs to stand in front of his sibling. He met her eyes without fear and just a touch a malice before motioning for his guards to take Elliot as well, the poor boy now left undefended as the siblings squared off.

"Choose," Logan finally stated, watching the rage turn back to fear at his proclamation. "Choose between the leaders of this pathetic resistance or your betrothed."

"You cannot be serious," she whispered, watching her brother turn from her back towards his throne.

"Choose or they all die," Logan reiterated, a sardonic grin lighting up his face as he sat down on his throne, settling one ankle on his other knee.

The princess looked on in horror, knowing her brother's threat was very real. Her head traveled between Elliot and the three subjects. Her face was awash in panic, fear, and pain as she pressed a hand to her heart in a vain attempt to still its furiously beating. She met Walter's eyes and received no comfort from one of her mother's oldest friends, he too could only look on in disbelief at what Logan was asking of her.

_I cannot do this. _She thought to herself, closing her eyes briefly.

"You have to pick me," Elliot finally declared, puffing out his chest to prove how brave he could be, even though he knew he was asking for his death. "There is no choice here, pick me."

Tears began to prick the Princess's eyes as she finally dared a glance at the man who held her heart. Her breathing began to match the frantic beat of her heart and the edges of her vision grew cloudy as her panic truly set in. Her eyes darted to the group of picketing leaders and they cowered in fear, hardly daring to meet her gaze as they shrank in on themselves when they felt her eyes fall on them.

_How does he expect me to decide? By Avo, these are our subjects, people he was sworn to protect. And Elliot, my best friend and the man I'm supposed to marry. How? How can I choose? Mother would be appalled right now, how can he so easily forget the lessons she taught us? Every life is sacred, every person to be treated with respect. How can I choose between them? What has happened to him to change him so much? Where is the brother who used to pick me up when I fell in the garden, who insisted on fixing my scraped knees himself and dried my tears? Where is the man who encouraged me to become betrothed to Elliot, despite my fears and young age because he could tell I had become infatuated with him? I no longer recognize this person in front of me. What has happened to him? How can he expect this of me?_

"Well?" Logan broke in on his sibling's thoughts, forcing her to choose faster than her brain could process her decision.

She motioned to her choice, closing her eyes as the tears finally spilled over and her heart broke.

"No!" Elliot cried out as the three commoners were roughly escorted by Logan's elite guards out of the throne room. Guilt and shame washed over the princess in equal measure at her inability to sentence her love to death. "It should have been me! I told you to choose me."

"Get him out of here," Logan ordered, tired of the young aristocrat's outcries. More guards escorted the struggling noble from the throne room, leaving the Princess wallowing in her emotions as her betrothed's cries faded with the increased distance. As the crowds dispersed, Logan left the throne to watch his trembling sibling.

"I will never forgive you," she finally hissed, malice shining from her emerald eyes.

"Good," Logan spat in agreement. "Then you will never forget. You disappointed me, take her to her chambers."

Panic swept across Caitrin's face as her brother waved a dismissive hand and two castle guards came forward to escort her out of the throne room. She scanned the faces of those few citizens still in the room, begging silently for someone to speak on her behalf however no one would meet her searching gaze. She finally noticed Reaver leaning casually against the back wall close to the exit. When the two pairs of eyes met, the princess was taken aback to see surprise and amusement in the Industry leader's gaze. The princess did a double take, surprise was not an emotion she had ever seen from Reaver. She knew the man was centuries old from the stories her mother told her about her rise to becoming queen. THe fact that she had managed to surprise the deviant confused the young woman. However she wasn't able to consider Reaver's emotions for long before she was shoved into her bedroom and the guards escorting her, locked the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a fluke, much longer than anything I typically put out into the world. But who knows, maybe Fable will inspire me to write lengthier chapters, or my RL could get in the way as it tends to when I write for D.A. Anyway, don't know if future chapters will be this long, but this one certainly was.

I know that you can't _actually_ have a husky in Fable 3, but there was one in 2 so, gosh nab it, they'll be one here too. I like huskies, what can I say? Fun tidbit: on a lark, I _really_ wanted to name the dog Reaver but then decided against the shared name because it would get too confusing. The reason I wanted to name the dog Reaver as well was because I had a vision of the princess in town somewhere, her dog wanders off to play with some random kids and then human Reaver pops up and the princess is all "Reaver heel" causing human Reaver to go all bug-eyed as her pooch comes sauntering back. High-larious. No? Just me then? Okay. Though there could have been an incident with a gun and a suddenly dead dog... le sigh. Probably a good thing I changed the name.

And finally, to get more reader interest as far as a romance: what do people want to read? I'm pretty flexible and I have ideas for all the listed possibilities. I would see it as a writer's challenge to let my readers decide on the romance outcome. So there are five choices:

- Ben Finn (I love me some Finn and I was so upset he wasn't a possible romance in the continuity of the game but I see a lot of these romances, so I'm not sure if people want to see another)

- Reaver (not really a romance, per say, but I could make it work without going OOC for the deviant)

- Elliot (since he was saved, he is an option but I know he makes for lame romance in the game so I would spice it up)

- O.C. commoner or noble from random location in game

- Walter (say what?! yup, get a little tragic romance going, I could see it. a little Romeo and Juliet-like drama, could be fun)

Just let me know via review or PM what you think of this chapter and who you would like to see Caitrin romance. Have no fear on what I've written so far with Elliot, if you all so desire for her to explore a different relationship, it can always been written off as teenage love and infatuation, see I'm prepared. ;-)

Chapter two is almost written, I just have to add some tweeks depending on reader polling. Thanks for tuning in, I'll see you soon. :-)


	2. An Escape

Caitrin's afternoon was spent in agony, she knew she would have to stand trial for treason against the crown and she feared her brother may kill her, just as he sentenced everyone else. She was left with a sick feeling in her gut as her worry and fear ate away at her insides. Jasper brought her lunch a couple hours after she was escorted to her room but the aging servant was unable to say or do anything with the ever watchful guards present. However, she could only pick at the meal, barely eating from a lack of appetite and an overwhelming fear. Once the butler left, the princess was left to her own devices and struggled trying to occupy her time. She tried to read and would pick up book after book but was unable to concentrate enough on the words in front of her to fully digest what she read. She wrote correspondence to the few friends she had amongst the nobility, including Elliot, but burned them when they were complete because she didn't want them accused of treason as well. She even tried to sleep away the hours but her mind was too busy to allow her rest.

Minutes seemed like hours and hours like days until sunset finally arrived and the princess was forced to light her own lamps in the room as darkness began to set. After lighting the lamps and granting a little light, she turned to her windows and gazed out at the setting sun. The sky was awash in oranges and reds as the bright orb began to sink into the sea. She was so caught up in watching the sky change colors, she finally lost track of time and Caitrin was surprised when her bedroom door opened and Reaver sauntered in carrying her dinner tray, instead of Jasper. She heard the click of the lock fall back into place after the door was closed by the guard after the industry mogul's admittance. This surprised her since the guards had watched the butler the entire time he was in the room and now they left her alone with the tycoon. Caitrin stayed by the window as she watched the man carry the tray to the end table near her chaise.

"What do you want, Reaver?" she asked with a sigh of frustration when he began to lift the cover on her food.

"You wound me, Your Highness," the deviant replied with mock sincerity his hand pressed to his heart before motioning towards her food. "As you can see I am here to see to your needs, any and all that you require me to fulfill."

"I am to be married Reaver," the princess growled, used to his verbal antics but never finding them welcome due to her love for Elliot as she turned her gaze back out to the setting sun. "To Elliot, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Your Highness," Reaver's long legs carried him to stand behind Caitrin near the window. "But it's never stopped people before, why should it now? You will find me more than willing to pluck your royal flower."

"How dare you!" Caitrin spun on the man hovering behind her, her hand connecting with his cheek as she slapped him in anger for his suggestion.

"Now, now Highness," Reaver admonished with a tight smile, despite the rage flickering through his blue eyes. "You shouldn't let your anger get the better of you."

"You're one to lecture given your reputation," the brunette deflected, anger still flashing in her chocolate eyes.

"I see Mother dear and Walter regaled you with stories of her trials before becoming queen."

"Of course, they were our bedtime stories," Caitrin stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "She hoped we could learn from her mistakes but I see my brother did not heed her warnings."

"Oh touche, Highness," Reaver chuckled in delight. "Speaking of the little songbird, I always thought you were like her."

"Were?" the princess scoffed at the tycoon. "And now?"

"You actually managed to surprise me today, ma belle," the pirate ignored the princess' question and placed his hand on the wall next to her head, forcing her to lean against the cool stone to maintain distance between them. "I haven't been surprised like that since..." Reaver trailed off lost in thought while looking out the window. "Let's just say it's been awhile, and that amuses me, ma chère."

"Yes, because I live to bring you amusement," Caitrin huffed as she turned to escape the deviant's close presence.

"It does make me wonder," the mogul chuckled, cutting off the brunette's escape with his other arm forcing her against the wall again.

"Wonder what?" she sighed, looking back at the man looming over her, trapped in the cage of his arms.

"What would your mother think of your decision this morning?" Reaver queried, a devilish smirk lifting a corner of his mouth. "Sending those _poor subjects_ off to their deaths in a vain attempt to save your betrothed. Even she was never so selfish."

Rage flashed through Caitrin's heart at the way his words cut right to her doubts about her decision so many hours ago. Unable to control herself, she lashed out at the pirate trying to slap him once again. However, Reaver was ready for her outburst and caught her wrist long before it would have reached its intended target. Never one to give up so easily, the princess tried unsuccessfully to jerk her arm from his strong grip before trying to slap him with her other hand. In a surprised release of air, she found her wrists above her head sandwiched between Reaver and the wall, his arousal pressed against her belly.

"What did I just tell you about controlling your anger, my pet?" the mogul whispered in her ear.

"Let me go," Caitrin demanded, struggling against his strong grip.

"Why should I?" Reaver questioned, breathing in the princess' scent as he enjoyed the way her luscious body felt trapped against his own as she continued to squirm in his grasp.

"I could call for the guards," she threatened, trying to intimidate the pirate into leaving her alone.

"You could try," came his throaty chuckle before he pulled the princess' earlobe into his mouth and gave it a gentle bite. "They've been ordered by your brother to ignore any orders from you. But feel free to give it a go, petite."

Reaver kissed the spot below her ear, and grinned to himself when he heard her breath catch and felt a shiver course through her body. Caitrin tried to ignore the desire his ministrations awoke, knowing his deviant behavior. Even in her sheltered life, she had heard some of the noblewomen titter about the parties he hosted at his mansion in Millfields and the debauchery that occurred during so many of the events. However as his soft lips continued to kiss their way down her neck it was harder and harder to remember his deviant behavior. She felt a small rush of shame when she realized Elliot was not nearly as skilled as the man currently holding her.

"Please stop," Caitrin finally whimpered, shame winning over desire.

Reaver pulled back from the princess' neck to look her over. He was pleased to see her flush with arousal and couldn't figure out why she would be asking him to stop.

_Bloody morality,_ the tycoon thought to himself as he chuckled. "You're mouth says no but your eyes say yes, ma chère."

"I'm engaged," the princess whispered, repeating herself and looking away as guilt continued to build in her mind and color her face.

Reaver only growled in frustrated rage and released the princess. He quickly crossed the room back towards the door and pounded on the wooden barrier, leaving Caitrin standing rubbing her wrists to remove the feeling of his touch. One of the guardsmen opened the door and Reaver stormed out of her room without a look back. The pirate king didn't like to hear the word no and now to hear it from the daughter as well as the mother before her was too much for Reaver to bear. He would find a way to sate his lust for Caitrin, her morals were already questionable if she could choose her suitor over her people. If Logan saw fit to grant mercy on Caitrin, he would find a way to get her no to become a yes, it just needed more planning but for tonight he would have to find another more willing body. The tycoon went hunting through the castle to find a willing noble or servant to alleviate his desires and help him forget the feeling of the princess' curves against him.

* * *

Reaver had left her hours ago, it was well after dark and Caitrin should have gone to bed by now but her shame over the mogul's actions coupled with her anger over her own choice forced on her today by her own flesh and blood left her agitated. She stood gripping the edge of her lounger, trying to calm her breathing when a loud clang of metal followed by a crash of something fragile rang out from outside her bedroom door followed quickly by a thump against the wood separating her from her freedom. She turned watching the door with growing trepidation until she heard the lock finally slide free and the door opened to admit a nervous looking Jasper and collected Walter, who shook his hands in pain and then rubbed the tender knuckles.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Jasper asked, coming over to her when she extended her hands in relief. The aging butler took her offered hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I feared the worse when I received news that Mister Reaver had taken the liberty to bring your dinner."

"I'm fine," Caitrin soothed the butler's harried nerves, thankful the butler had not been privy to all the deviant had tried to do when he was in her bed chamber.

"We need to go, before they come around," Walter brought the pair back into the present as he hovered near the door keeping an eye on the now unconscious guards.

"Let me just pack-" Jasper began, starting towards her wardrobe.

"There's no time," Walter insisted, rushing into the room to stop the agitated butler.

"But-" Jasper tired again.

"We must go, _now." _Walter reiterated, blocking his path to the armoire.

Caitrin and Jasper were gentle shoved towards the door by Walter's large form. As she passed out into the crisp night air, she noticed a silver serving tray, bent slightly from having struck one of the guards, along with the remains of her favorite tea set on the stone landing, while the other guard sported a growing black eye from Walter's punch. The Princess gave a startled gasp at what her mother's friends had done for her to help her escape.

"I know, it's ruined, Your Highness," Jasper moaned, misinterpreting her gasp for the ruined tea set. "I humbly beg your pardon."

"It's not that Jasper," the brunette assured the aging butler. "What will you do now? I was accused of treason, with you helping me..."

"We knew what we were doing," Walter's gruff but warm voice assured the princess as they rushed down the stairs to the garden below. "It's time for a revolution and you'll be the one to lead."

"Walter, I was never trained to lead," the Princess tried to argue. "The people love me, true but I'm no leader."

"Nonsense," Walter countered. "You were trained just as extensively as your brother. You give the people hope, while your brother took it away. They will follow you, you just have to step forward. They are ripe for change."

"But how are we to get out of here?" Caitrin whispered as they grew near the open door leading into the kitchen. "We can't go through the castle."

"There may be another way," the knight informed Jasper and the princess. "Through your parents' mausoleum."

The trio crept through the garden and they all felt thankful the guards never patrolled the garden at night. Walter reached the door heavy door first, and opened the large metal barrier. The hinges groaned loudly in protest from disuse as it swung open, forcing them to pause to listen for a raised alarm. When several moment passed without any alarms the trio slipped into the dank crypt. Walter continued to lead them down the stairs into the depths below the castle. Caitrin felt sadness overwhelm her again over the loss of her parents, it had been many years since she had come to visit their sarcophagi and she felt a little guilty for the lapse. She felt the air change as they neared the end of the stairs, and suddenly they were in the large cavern holding her parents remains.

"Your mother left something here for you," Walter began explaining as he walked towards the large weeping statue that knelt between her parents' sarcophagi. "She hoped that one or both of you would some day continue down her path as a Hero."

"Is that even possible?" Caitrin asked, as she stopped in front of her mother's stone tomb and caressed the engraving.

"Balls," Walter swore, as he tested each stone brick looking for the hidden switch. "It should be here- Ah!"

With the knights exclamation of victory, Caitrin's wistful thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of metal chains. Looking up, she noticed the hands of the weeping statue lower from its face and reveal a round object held in its palms. As she stepped forward, Walter encouraged her to pick up the seal but even without his say so, she felt as if the seal was calling to her and it was meant for her. She reached for the seal and could feel power thrumming through it even before she touched it. The seal was surprisingly large and was about the size of a dinner plate but felt hollow despite how much power she could feel coursing through the object.

"Is something supposed to happen?" the princess asked, looking to the knight standing with an eager and hopeful expression on his face.

Walter's face fell when nothing happened at first but soon turned to surprise when the seal began to glow in Caitrin's hands. The princess's eyes slashed back to the seal as the power began coursing into her hands and traveled through the rest of her body. She hollered unintentionally as she felt her whole body reawaken from the power surging through her. Just as the power abated, the world around Caitrin went white.

She felt as if she had been transported, and her feet felt unsteady as she tried to look around at her surroundings. Her white surroundings disappeared in a flash, and she was left standing on a large pedestal with the same design as the seal. A large gate loomed in front of her, and she could make out a path leading her through the fog towards a replica of her home: Bowerstone Castle. Another flash of light brought an old woman in a red and taupe hooded dress standing between her and the gate. The princess stared at the woman, finding her to be familiar but unable to place her.

"I feel as if I know you," Caitrin stated, which brought a smile to the blind woman in front of her. The princess stepped off the pedestal and moved to stand directly in front of the other female.

"We have met but it was many years ago and you were but a small child. I'm surprised you remember at all," the lady informed Caitrin, her smile growing warmer.

"Who are you?"

"I am Teresa, the seer of the spire."

"You helped my mother," the princess gasped, finally understanding who this hooded woman was.

"Yes, and just as your mother had a journey to take, so too do you." the seer forewarned. "However your destiny presents an even greater challenge. Your mother's seal awoke to your touch and it would do so for no one else. You are headed down a dangerous path as now the fate of Albion rest squarely on your shoulders."

"What must I do?"

"You have your mother's courage, that is good, you will need it in the trials ahead. Before you lies the path you will take and at the end the kingdom you were born to rule. Like all Heroes, you will face many obstacles and you will have to make allies to overcome those trials. For now you have Jasper who will always serve you faithfully and Walter who will be your greatest ally and advocate. Step through the gate, follow where your destiny leads and begin your road to rule."

"Wait, what about Logan?"

"That...is a discussion for another time," Teresa hedged the question before vanishing in a flash of light.

Caitrin was left alone staring at hollow images of Jasper and Walter, and felt a growing sadness at the fact that Elliot was not there as well. A sliver of doubt crept into her mind that her betrothed wasn't considered an ally even though he had promised to protect her and love her all of their lives. She forced herself to brush aside the thoughts and think on them another time as she stepped up to the gate and brought her hand to touch the seal holding the gate closed. She felt a stirring of her power and a yellow light emitted from her palm as the gate swung open with only the briefest caress.

Behind the gate stood a single chest which bore an orange seal bearing a single dancing flame. As Caitrin stepped up to the object, she felt a thrum of power again and heard the chest unlock. Lifting the lid, an orange glow slipped from the cracks and dimmed as she threw back the cover. Inside the chest was a single glove which had the same seal as the front of the lid. Fascinated, the princess pulled the gauntlet onto her hand and felt her body flare with the connection the glove made to her magic. Fire danced in her palms, thrilling Caitrin to no end before she closed her fist and snuffed it out. Her mother had often shown her will abilities to the young princess when she begged and now to be able to do the same thing left her feeling proud, but she also found herself nostalgic, wishing her mother could see her unlock her true potential.

"I'll try to make you proud, mum," Caitrin whispered out into the fog surrounding her before she stepped up to the sigil glowing in the air and activated her will.

She found herself transported back to the catacomb where she discovered both gentlemen in a state of agitation. Jasper had forced himself to sit on the steps next to the weeping statue but he was constantly wringing his hand together and fidgeting. Walter was pacing between the two stone coffins, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Your Highness," Jasper gasped, standing quickly from his seated position. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jasper," Caitrin couldn't help but grin at his worrisome attitude.

"Well?" Walter came to a stop in front of her looking at her with expectation and curiosity.

"Well what?" the princess couldn't help but ask, drawing out the moment she had been hoping for all her life.

"Balls girl, did it work? Did you find anything?" the knight demanded gruffly.

"I did," she smiled as she activated her will causing flames to dance in her palms. Jasper jumped back in surprise before he recovered while Walter just grinned with pride.

"Well use it girl," the knight stated, pointing to the seal on which she had reappeared as the two men moved to stand behind her.

Caitrin glanced down at her feet before she met Walter's eyes and nodded. Feeling a thrill of exhilaration, she gathered more of her will before crouching and slamming her palms onto the middle of the sigil at her feet. A small ring of fire encircled the princess before is was absorbed by the seal. The trio gasped as with a grating of stone, the two coffins slid further apart revealing stairs.

"Ho ho, it worked! You're a Hero!" Walter crowed with a laugh. "Bloody well don't know what we would have done if it hadn't."

"You mean to say you weren't sure if it would work?" Jasper demanded, looking appalled.

"Doesn't matter," Walter dismissed the butler, pointing towards the stairs. "It worked."

"Come on boy," Caitrin urged Specter, giving him a quick scratch between the ears before she led the group down the stairs.

The brunette was vaguely aware of Walter complaining about the dark and closeness of the tunnel walls but she found herself drawn to a dim blue light that she could see shining off the wet walls. Turning the final corner of the tunnel and the group found themselves in a vast cavern.

"That's more like it," Walter declared looking relieved and taking in a deep breath of the mossy and damp air.

"What is this place?" Caitrin asked, cautiously stepping forward and peering over the edge to see how deep the cavern went.

"The castle's escape route," the knight stated, following the path leading through the cavern.

The trio of humans walked on in silence for awhile until they were surrounded by a flurry of wings. Caitrin and Jasper shrieked and huddled together as they realized they were bats while Walter swatted in vain, trying to hit the nimble creatures with his sword or pistol.

"Use your magic, girl," the knight finally bellowed when he noticed the princess huddled on the ground protecting her hair next to the family butler.

The brunette lifted her head and looked at Walter with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Balls girl, your magic," he reiterated, coming over and grabbing the hand wearing the gauntlet and pulling Caitrin into a standing position.

The princess finally understood what Walter was asking, and gathering her will began throwing fireballs randomly in the air, more often than not missing her targets.

"Bloody hell," Walter swore. "I taught you better than that, girl!"

Caitrin paused in her firing and quickly glanced at the knight beside her before she turned her attention back to the bats circling their heads. This time she tried tracking their flight, and even though she still missed a few times, she began burning the group of bats to a crisp with each ball of flame.

"Much better," Walter beamed, giving the princess a pat on her shoulder when the last bat fell to the ground and he continued down the trail.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, clearing his throat. "Good work, your Highness." Caitrin had to hide her smile behind her hand as the butler stood to his full height and straightened his clothes still looking apprehensive but trying to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary in his girly shrieking with the princess because of the bats. They made quick time through the massive cavern, and only ran into two more swarms of bats. The princess got better with each group and missed with her fireballs less and less. Finally they came to a large arch and Caitrin could tell by the shift in smell in the air they had come to an entrance to the city's sewers. The brunette did her best to not step into the sewage but was soon forced to wade through the water with the knight and butler trailing behind her. Caitrin's lip turned in disgust and she felt herself gag at the overwhelming odor but trudged on, hoping to find an exit soon.

Her wish was soon granted when she noticed a broken wall. When she peaked through the opening she found a platform lined with lit candles. Thankful to be out of the dirty water, she hurried towards the end of the platform her heeled boots squelching with each step. Finally the princess saw a familiar sigil and as the group stepped onto the seal, she activated her will and teleported them all away.

Having teleported once before, Caitrin was prepared for the dizzy feeling that assaulted her at their destination however, Walter and Jasper were not. The knight looked a bit woozy and swayed on his feet before he shook his head to clear the dizzy sensation. While the unfortunate butler fell backwards, landing with a heavy thump as the unsteadiness took hold. The princess took in the round room with it's faded blue walls and round map table that dominated the room and found herself curious at their final destination.

"What is this place?" she finally voice, helping Jasper to his feet.

"I'm not..." Walter began as he trailed off taking in their surroundings. "Actually I think it's your mother's sanctuary. I heard her speak of it but I _never_ thought it was a really place."

Caitrin stepped towards the map table, caressing the edge as she looked down at a replica of Albion. There was a similar table in the war room at the castle, but as she touched this table, she felt a subtle connection to the destinations marked on the map.

"Bloody hell," Walter swore again, noticing a book resting on the map. "Jasper, this book has a note with your name on it."

"That's not possible," the butler mumbled, coming to stand by the map.

"It's mum's handwriting,' Caitrin pointed out, feeling a bit saddened her mother wrote the butler and not her daughter.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ possible," Jasper opened the tome and began scanning through the contents before him.

"What's it say?" Walter asked, his hands on his hips as he and the princess tried to read the book over his shoulders.

"It's a book about Heroes," the butler informed them absentmindedly as he continued to scan through the words. "This should help you as well, Your Highness. It offers some training advice."

"Really?" Caitrin hummed, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Extraordinary," Jasper breathed, finally turning from the book to face Caitrin. "This serves as a travel mechanism and you simply choose your destination."

"Marvelous," Walter praised. "We can use that. You can explore this place later, right now you have work to do."

"It's the middle of the night Walter," Caitrin complained, before a yawn forced her to stop. "I'm quite tired."

"We'll travel to our destination and then you can rest," the knight grinned at her jaw-cracking yawn.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," she stated turning her attention from the knight to the map dotted with possible destinations.

"We'll start in the Mistpeak mountains," Walter informed her. "More specifically, the Dweller camp. Your brother's rule has been particularly hard on the Dwellers, and if anyone can get Sabine and his people's support it'll be a Hero."

"I'll stay here and research the sanctuary," Jasper apprised them, removing the book from the map and stepping away.

"Let's go," Walter said as he came to stand next to Caitrin.

The princess took the knight's hand, located the Dweller camp on the large map, activated her will and took one step closer to the destiny before her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I made her afraid of bats, and also bad at magic (right now anyway, she'll get better). Because does anyone else find it odd that you're just given this gauntlet and suddenly *bam!* you can make it work? So I wanted to show a training curve, just like with anything else she would have been learning up to this point. Plus it's funny to see flabbergasted Walter swearing at her, reminding her of her training.

As always: read and review to let me know what you think, because it doesn't even matter if you just tell me it's okay all reviews make me go squee.


	3. Dweller's Demands

Guardsman Stevens groaned as he regained consciousness, the side of his face throbbed in pain, despite the fact it was pressed against the cool stone platform. As he opened his blurry eyes, he noticed his fellow guard also knocked out amongst the remains of a tea set and bent silver tray. Stevens vaguely remembered the insufferable butler and Sir Walter climbing the stairs with the tea set that now surrounded his counterpart and a huge fist colliding with his face before the world went black.

"Shit," the guard swore, slashing his gaze over to the Princess' bedroom doors, now standing ajar. The world spun slightly as Stevens tried to push himself to his feet. He stumbled through the open doors and was greeted with an empty room. "Bloody hell," he moaned, supporting his weight against the wall just inside. Once the room around him stopped spinning, Stevens lurched back to the other guardsman, Kenway, and tried to shake him awake.

"Come on, mate," Stevens moaned, dread filling him at King Logan's possible reaction. Kenway's eyes finally fluttered open as he groaned, gingerly touching the back of his head with a tinkle of porcelain raining down from his red coat.

"Bloody butler," Kenway swore with a hiss, as Stevens helped him sit up. Kenway noticed the intact spout of the teapot and picked it up to fling it at the wall. "We fouled that up right proper."

"I know, mate," Stevens agreed, slowly standing as Kenway used the bannister to stand and steady himself. "We'd best go tell the king."

"Bloody hell," Kenway cursed, looking at his fellow guard with dread.

"I know, mate," Stevens repeated as he slowly made his way down the stairs using the wall to steady the world as it still liked to tilt with each beat of his heart.

The two finally reached the base of the stairs, and with careful steps they made their way back into the castle. As the two guards made their way through the estate they received a few questioning glances from their fellow guards but they didn't stop to answer the unsaid question. Finally arriving at Logan's bedroom door flanked by two of his elite guardsmen, they both took a deep breath before Stevens knocked on the door.

Logan was in a fitful sleep, plagued by the same nightmares that had haunted his reality when he lost all his men in Aurora. The King awoke with a jerk at the sound of the knocking and felt a small spark of gratitude at the intrusion upon the bad dreams. He pushed a shaky hand through his long hair, trying to remove the stray locks from his line of sight. Grabbing the silk robe laying on his bed, Logan tied the sash before answering the door. He was greeted with two guards: one sporting a black eye, and the other gingerly touching the back of his head. They snapped to attention when the door opened, saluting him as they both tried to muffle the groans ripped from their mouths at the sudden movement.

"Beggin' your pardon, Your Majesty, sir," Steven stumbled, recovering first from the pain of the salute. "Her Highness escaped."

"What?" Logan demanded, uncertain if he had heard correctly but even so he could feel his anger begin to grow.

"Her Highness, the princess your sister has escaped, Your Majesty" Kenway repeated.

"How?" Logan queried, crossing his arms over his chest to still his hands that ached to wrap around the guardsmen's necks.

"Well, Your Majesty, sir," Stevens started, glancing at Kenway out of the corner of his eye. "We don't rightly know, sir, Jasper and Sir Walter knocked us out."

"Fools!" spat the King, motioning to the two elite guards hovering nearby. "Take them to the dungeons."

Logan closed his door and pulled the bell pull near his bed. He hastily removed his robe and pulled on a discarded silk shirt. The clothing was just falling into place when a gentle knock sounded on his door followed by a steward entering.

"Find Mister Reaver and the Captain of the Guard and have them meet me in the war room," Logan ordered. "Also bring us some tea, we have some planning to do and make it strong."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the steward nodded, before departing the way he came.

Logan walked to his wash basin and stared at his reflection in the mirror above the bowl. He had grown rather gaunt over the years with ever present dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep since Aurora, where he gained the scar that now marred his lips but it was the internal scars that truly haunted him. He splashed cool water on his face to chase away the darkness thoughts of Aurora always wrought. Using the moisture still on his hand, he slicked back his disheveled hair before drying his hands and face. Taking the candle that always burned by his bedside, Logan slipped on some slippers and padded quickly to the war room to prepare counter measures for whatever his sister and her two allies may have in store against his nation.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking over the mountains when Caitrin, Walter, and Specter arrived in the Dweller camp. The princess was shocked by the cold and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to trap as much heat as she could as the wind and snow whipped around her stealing away her body heat. Meanwhile her husky leaped into a nearby snowbank and turned to look at her with a happy doggy smile covered in a flurry of white flakes.

"Must be nice to have your own fur coat," the princess grumbled, which earned her a happy bark in confirmation as he shook the melting snow from his warm pelt.

Caitrin followed Walter through the camp, and she found herself jealous of the knight as he seemed as unfazed by the cold as her dog despite his initial complaint. She felt the mistrustful eyes of the dwellers following her through camp as she stayed close behind Walter. The princess noticed the wagons which were once well care for, even to her untrained eye, now appeared run-down with peeling paint, missing shingles on the roofs, and cracks in the walls and holes in the ceiling that allowed the wind and weather inside. She paused as Walter passed close to a burning barrel and she warmed her hands by the flames, looking out at the people around her. She noticed a woman with an emaciated child clutching her skirts pull a pot from her wagon and fill it with the cleanest snow she could find near her home before turning to her child and she watched them begin to eat the frozen precipitation. Caitrin's heart broke at the sight of the poor child eating the snow as if it was the best tasting meal he'd ever had. When the mother looked up to see her watching them, the princess hurried from the fire up the slope to catch up with Walter.

As they continued through the camp, she heard random subjects calling out for food. When the pair grew near a few of the dwellers, they would clutch at her clothes or arms begging for coin. She was forced to apologize, professing a lack of coin which earned her looks of disbelief because they noticed her fine garments, even if they didn't know she was their princess. Caitrin felt tears of sadness prick her eyes at the desolation and desperation that surrounded her. She wondered how Logan could justify this level of destitution in his subjects but she no longer wondered why the people were rebelling. If more of their subjects were forced to live like this, it was a wonder they hadn't tried to rebel already. As they drew near a large wooden gate, Walter paused and looked deep in thought before finally turning to look at Caitrin.

"Perhaps it would be best if I speak to Sabine alone," Walter began, clearly concerned this might not go well. "The dwellers hate Logan's guts but they may not take kindly to other members of the family either. The revolution will start here, but we have to tread carefully, the dwellers are a proud people. Go buy some clothes, something less..."

"Grandiose?" Caitrin supplied with a small grin, looking down at her clothes. Even though they were a bit dirty, especially around the ankles, anyone could tell they were well-made and expensive. Looking at those around her, she could tell she stuck out and in order to not be caught by guards she desperately needed to blend with the people.

"Take some of my coin," Walter pulled a coin purse from his pocket and handed it to the princess. She was surprised at the weight of the bag and quickly stowed it in her own clothes. "Use it to buy new clothes and then spread it around among the people. You need to buy as much good will as possible."

Caitrin brought her hand up to her mouth as another jaw-cracking yawn was ripped from her. "What about sleep?"

"Soon," Walter promised, looking tired as well.

The princess turned to walk back down the mountain slope, hoping to find a tailor amongst the wagons spread across the mountain top. As the sun began to rise in the sky, the beams of light warmed Caitrin as she walked with Specter dancing around her feet. She wandered between the wagons and paths until by happy chance she stumbled upon the only tailor on the mountain top. At first the tailor eyed the brunette with contempt, until he realized she intended to buy some of the clothing he had on display. By the end of Caitrin's purchase, the tailor was so tickled with all the business she gave him, he wrapped her purchase in brown paper and twine packages for easier transport and even offered his wagon as a place to change.

"Hello? Is this thing working?" Caitrin heard a disembodied voice asked, and it sounded exactly like Jasper. The princess looked around for the butler but couldn't find him. "Your Highness?" The princess hissed in frustration as a few of the dwellers were suddenly looking at her with evident disdain mixed with surprise. "I'm speaking to you through the guild seal. Apparently it serves as a communications device as well."

Without waiting for the butler to say anything else, Caitrin ducked behind the tailor's shop wagon and activated her will transporting herself back to the sanctuary.

"Bloody hell Jasper," Caitrin yelled when she found herself back at her mother's sanctum causing the aging butler's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You Highness," Jasper admonished, looking impressively intimidating despite his wiry frame. "A lady should never use that kind of language."

"I'm sorry," the princess placated the butler. "I'm supposed to be traveling incognito. Undetectable. Then you go announce to the entire camp I'm the princess."

"My apologies," the man bowed, looking slightly mortified. "I didn't realize anyone around you could hear me as well. I will take better precautions in the future."

"Thank you," Caitrin sighed. "That's all I can ask. What else did you need? I'm sure announcing my presence to the people on Mistpeak wasn't what you initially planned."

"Indeed no," the butler sniffed before directing her towards a now open doorway, minus the cobwebs that still covered the rest of the sanctuary. "I heard Walter tell you to pick up new clothes and I just wanted to say there was a place here for them to be kept."

"Marvelous," the brunette stated, handing off one of the brown packages to the butler as he led her through the cleaned doorway to another room. She entered a long room, decorated in emerald brocade silk fabric. There were mannikins littering the space covered in the moth-eaten remains of some of her mother's adventuring clothing. It looked as though Jasper had begun to clean the room but was interrupted when Caitrin has teleported into the sanctum.

"It's too bad this can't be salvaged," the princess whispered, noticing her mother's favorite long leather jacket. She fingered the heavy black lapel and smiled wistfully, remembering how often the queen wore it in her childhood memory. Caitrin remembered the tale her mother told well: her mother had purchased the coat to make herself more intimidating for her battle in the crucible. So many people looked at this blonde little petite thing and didn't think she would make it past the first round, so she bought the coat and with Aunt Hannah's help, dyed it black. After she earned her new title, she wore it whenever she had to travel the roadways of her kingdom.

"Yes, her Majesty did rather favor it," the butler sniffed before mumbling. "Even if it was an eyesore."

"What would mum say if she could hear you now?" Caitrin inquired with a laugh.

"Your mother knew how I felt about that coat," Jasper informed as he unwrapped the packages and laid the clothing out piece by piece. "She often wore it in the castle just to make me grumble at her choice in attire."

"I remember her coming to say farewell to Logan and I a few times wearing this," Caitrin's grin grew at the fond memories. "She would say she had 'business' to attend to but we both knew what business this meant. When Logan was eighteen and I only just turned six, he begged to go with mum once, and he sulked for hours when she denied him. He thought himself a grown man and trained with Walter enough that he could handle himself just fine in combat."

"I remember," Jasper chuckled lightly. "He was quite the bear until her return."

"Then it turned out it was balverines and not bandits," the princess remembered, beginning to put on the dweller clothing. "She lost two guards and came back injured. Walter brought her back, carrying her in his arms bleeding from claw marks and Logan was beside himself."

"He kept you away and stayed by her side for hours until she woke up," Jasper continued the story. "I tried to insist he sleep, but even then he was stubborn and refused to leave her side all night."

"What happened to him?" Caitrin asked as she came around the changing screen, not really expecting a reply.

"I wish I knew, your Highness," Jasper replied adjusting her clothing so it lay properly.

"Ever since he returned from Aurora, he's been a changed man," Caitrin whispered, staring off into the distance, not really seeing the butler or green wall behind him. "Gone is the brother who used to bring me comfort, gone is the man who listened to reason, gone is the ruler who cared for his people. I just wish I knew what haunted him to bring him to such tyranny."

"As do I, madam." Jasper intoned, unsurprised at the sadness he currently saw shining from the princess' deep brown eyes.

Their ideal of their mother had been shattered that day. She wasn't the indestructible Hero she portrayed to the world, she could be hurt just like any other. It was that fight with balverines that caused her slow decline in health coupled with Reaver's forced bargain that stole years from her life expectancy. Then two years later her mother finally passed long before she should, placing a too young Logan on the throne. Caitrin shook herself mentally, clearing her head of the sad memories before thanking Jasper for his assistance. Caitrin activated her will and returned to the dweller camp, appearing behind the wagon she had initially sought cover from the curious eyes around her. Her husky bounced to his feet with her appearance, since in her haste she had left him behind, and gave her a soft huff before smelling the new clothes she was wearing.

"Sorry boy," the princess apologized for leaving him behind, ruffling the fur on his neck once his curiosity at her smell was sated.

She stepped out onto the paths winding through the wagons again and set about the task of handing out the remaining funds from Walter's coin purse. As she began handing out coin, word spread quickly through the camp and Caitrin found herself surrounded by a sea begging hands. She placed coin in each offered palm as fast as she was able and found herself hoping there was enough to go around when it seemed the number of imploring palms stayed the same. The princess did find herself pleasantly surprised that not a single person begged for extra and as soon as they had what she gave they offered their heartfelt gratitude before leaving to go about their business on this chilled mountain top once again. When the last Dweller received their coin, Caitrin was pleased to see there was still a little coin left in the purse. She stowed the money bag in the folds of her clothes before ascending the slope once more.

"Better," Walter stated by way of a greeting as Caitrin walked up to stand in front of him. "In a way, it suits you."

"Thanks Wally," the princess replied sarcastically before thrusting her tongue out at him, which earned her a hearty bark of a laugh.

"I told you this would be difficult, didn't I?" Walter queried, clearing looking a tad uncomfortable after his laughter died.

"You _may_ have, yes," Caitrin affirmed.

"Yes, well," Walter started, uncertain where to start. "Sabine has agreed to speak with you, however he is reluctant to trust you."

"I would not blame him," the princess replied absently, looking down the mountain as she remembered the desolation amongst the Dwellers.

"Let's get this over with," Walter grumbled as he turned and pushed open the wooden gate to allow Caitrin to enter Sabine's inner courtyard.

She walked forward with hesitant steps and beheld the tallest man she had ever seen. Her steps faltered as her head continued it's upward climb until she looked into the dark face of an imposing behemoth of a dweller. The princess knew her jaw fell open but she couldn't help but stare at the man standing before her. She was about to address the giant dweller as Sabine, when a voice spoke behind him.

"Boulder, you're in the way. I can't see around you." The hulking man stepped to the side to reveal a spindly, surprisingly bare chested man. Caitrin couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the thought of being up here in the cold dressed as the aging leader.

"Royalty walks into our home, and Walter insists I trust you," Sabine stated, standing from his wooden chair and stepping down with surprisingly spry feet, considering his age. "You're a long way from your castle, princess. Do you enjoy seeing what your brother has reduced us to?"

"No, it breaks my heart," Caitrin answered honestly, catching the aging leader off-guard.

"Your brother has ordered the valley stripped bare of life to feed his factories," Sabine informed her, causing Caitrin to flinch. "We're ready to go to war, but why should we follow Logan's kin?"

"I am not my brother, you can trust me," the princess emphatically announced. "You have my word."

"We're but simple folk, promises mean little next to action," the wiry leader cautioned.

"What would you have me do?" Caitrin questioned, hoping his demands would be within her abilities.

"I can think of three things to start," Sabine began, looking serious. "First, you must prove you are in fact the Hero Walter claims. There is a chamber your mother constructed located under Brightwall. Inside you will need to retrieve an ancient object to confirm your status. Second, you must prove you can fight. To do so, take out the mercenaries that have plagued us from the valley below. Third, you must prove yourself to be a true leader. Talk with the people of Brightwall and convince them to aid us by sending food."

The Dweller leader finally noticed his large protector had been playing with Caitrin's dog. "Boulder," Sabine admonished, which earned the wiry man a grunt of resignation and protest from the gentle behemoth as he stood, reluctant to cease his attentions on the excited husky. "If we cannot eat, we will die and the dead make poor allies."

"Anything else?" the princess finally dared to ask.

"That should do it. Nice knowing you," Sabine dismissed Caitrin with such finality it was as if he didn't expect her to return, either because she was dead or she was too like her elder brother and never would return. In either case, the princess felt a deep regret for her brother's actions that so proud a people would expect the worst from her simply because of who she was related to. Logan had summarily destroyed all the good will their mother had created with the people in just a few short years and Caitrin found herself wondering if she could help the monarchy recover from his actions even if this revolution did succeed.

Turning around, the princess noticed Walter hovering close-by, his nearness meant he had heard every word that passed between Sabine and herself. She gave the knight a resigned shrug, understanding this would be the type of reaction she was sure to receive from everyone due to Logan's tyranny. Walter fell into step with Caitrin, as they made their way down the slope.

"I know the chamber Sabine mentioned," Walter finally stated, breaking the silence. "Your mother created it below Brightwall Academy. Though I don't know what state you'll find it in since your brother closed it down. Show your seal to the librarian, he'll know what to do."

"What will you be doing while I'm doing all the heavy lifting?" Caitrin inquired, before another yawn forced her eyes to tear.

"I'll look into the mercenary problem and meet you in Brightwall once I have information to share," Walter grinned down at her as she stumbled due to sleep deprivation. "There's an inn in Brightwall, get some sleep before you head to the academy. The chamber below will test your new abilities, it's why Sabine is sending you down there."

"See you soon,Walter," Caitrin replied around another yawn, as she hustled out of the Dweller camp and down into the valley below.

Normally Caitrin would have taken the time to explore the valley as she descended from the cold heights down to the warm, sun-filled valley but sleep deprivation made her anxious to find a bed and sleep until the sun climbed back into the sky. She was so caught up in finding the path to Brightwall, she didn't notice her dog's growl until she was already in the midst of a pack of wolves.

Surrounded by the six predators, the princess let out a very girly squeal before she remembered her abilities and activated her will. Fire blossomed in her palms as she kept an eye on the pack around her. The alpha initiated the charge and Caitrin slammed her palms to the ground sending out a ring of fire that made the wolves back off, yipping and howling in indignation and pain. The acrid smell of burning fur filled the brunette's nostrils making her empty stomach roll with disgust at the odor permeating the cold air. Breathing from her mouth, Caitrin aimed at the wolf closest to her, knocking the unfortunate mammal back with the force of her fireball. The princess quickly switched her focus to the next closest animal, while Specter ripped out the jugular of the downed wolf. A few more well-placed fireballs and the princess rushed away from the carnage to clear her nostrils of the stench of burning wolf-flesh and fur.

The air grew noticeably warmer with Caitrin's descent into the valley. Paying closer attention to her husky after stumbling through that last fight, the brunette noticed the wolf pack before she grew close. The princess launched a fireball but due to distance, the flame fell short of its intended target thus alerting the targeted wolf of her presence up the hill. With a yip and howl to his pack-mates, the carnivore charged up the slope towards Caitrin only to be met with another flaming sphere, killing it with a stumbling gait. The rest of the dead wolf's pack leaped over their dead compatriot in their excitement to reach their perceived meal. However none of the wolves reached their mark, all killed by fire flung by the princess.

"I think I've got this figured out," Caitrin smirked, waltzing past the burning carcasses with Specter bouncing around her feet. "What do you think, boy?" The princess received a bark in confirmation as the two found the path leading them into Brightwall. The princess was a little reluctant to climb the hill that the village was built upon, but as she climber she felt relief there was no snow at this peak, like so many of its neighbors. Soon enough the brunette found herself at a huge bridge, crossing a deep ravine into the happy hamlet of Brightwall.

Caitrin grew close to the city's entrance, and her step faltered when she noticed the red-coated guards on either side. She felt her breathe quicken as panic began to set in. Specter looked back at her from inside the city wall, his head cocked to the side questioning her pause. Thankful for her sheltered life for the first time, Caitrin reminded herself most of the citizens of Albion didn't know what she looked like and proceeded into town trailing carefully after her dog. The guardsmen saluted her, welcoming the princess to town but ignored her after their initial greeting.

Noticing the inn right away, the brunette made a beeline for Ye Quill and Quandry, hoping to find a bite to eat before finding a bed to sleep the rest of the day and night away. The princess was surprised at how few people frequented the pub, considering it was close to mid-day. Not one to question her luck, Caitrin ordered an ale, food, and a bed. Tucking in to the hearty fare, the princess soon finished the food and began to feel sleep pulling at her. She stumbled up the stairs and collapsed into bed, clothes and all. It wasn't long before sleep claimed the young woman with Specter curled on the floor at the base of the bed.

* * *

A/N: Whoo, another lengthy chapter for me, all things considered. Fable really does bring out my verbosity... Could be good, could be bad. Review would let me know. ;-) Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.


	4. Knowledge Found Beneath the Academy

A/N: I feel like the story is dragging (mostly because I'm doing a retelling, silly author *slaps own hand*), so from now on I'm gonna start glossing over some of the more boring missions because let's face it: we know how it turns out. And instead concentrate on her decisions and reactions to the situations she finds herself in. Hopefully this will help with the flow of the story, and get more interest because I know I tend to skim stuff that seems too generic. I hate generic, therefore my take on this story should not be as well, right?

So this kinda went to a dark place I wasn't intending at the beginning...oops. But I think it works because, well, it's-

Crap! I can't say anything because it'll give it away, so I guess I'll have to settle for an enigmatic: You'll see. There's also mention of implied torture and actual torture, hence the bump in rating. I just hope I don't upset too many folks... *nervous author*

* * *

Elliot was dragged through the castle by two of Logan's elite guards. He had been ripped from his bed shortly before dawn and given to the castle's interrogator. After hours under the maniac's questioning, he was now being brought before the king. Currently one of his eyes and cheek were swollen and his lip was split from being struck while under questioning. It felt as if he may have had a few broken ribs because it hurt to breath, and it was agony being jostled by the two men supporting him. There was also a glossy burn on one of his palms, and along his arm. Sadly the young nobleman didn't know any of the answers to the questions, so he was given one last chance with Logan. Dread welled up in Elliot's heart along with the pain coursing through his body as he was dumped at the feet of King Logan and his adviser, Reaver.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded, once Elliot was kneeling.

"I don't know," the nobleman stated, clutching his side in agony. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"No, I don't."

"What is her plan?"

"I don't know."

"Who will she go to for help?"

"I don't know."

"This is getting tiresome. Now this," Reaver stated pulling out his Dragonstomper .48 and pointing it at Elliot's head. "This will be much more effective. Try again, Your Majesty."

"Where is she?" Logan asked again, a manic light shining from his eyes.

"I don't know," Elliot yelled, eyes wide in terror as he looked down the barrel of the deviant's gun.

"I'll only ask you one more time," Logan warned, staring down at the cowering nobleman. "Where is she?"

"I don't AHHHH!" A scream was ripped from Elliot's throat when Reaver fired his gun with a deafening roar, taking out his right kneecap. The young man fell over in pain, wanting to clutch at his shattered knee but not daring due to pain, so he was left gripping his thigh. Tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain as he yelled obscenities at everyone in the room.

"Tell me where she is," Logan ordered, once the nobleman's cries abated slightly.

"Fuck!" Elliot swore, spitting at the two men glaring down at him. "Don't you think I would bloody tell you if I bloody well knew?"

"I didn't know he knew such language," Reaver chuckled, holstering his gun with evident glee. "Now you have two options, Your Majesty. Either he's very good at lying and he should be executed. Or he's _actually_ telling the truth and doesn't know anything, in which case _I_ would still execute him. Although I suppose that is only one option, isn't it? But obviously the final choice rests with you."

Logan stared at the cringing Elliot still clutching his wounded leg before he turned away with a frustrated roar. He paced back and forth like a caged animal between the fireplace and the injured nobleman, deep in thought as he pondered the young man's fate. Finally he slowed and turned back to Elliot with his proclamation.

"No, I will honor my sister's _mercy_, you will not be executed," Logan declared. "However, you and your family are here by banished from setting foot on castle grounds as long as I live. You are a traitor to the crown and I can no longer trust you or your family. And if I ever find out you lied to me, it will not just be you I kill. As punishment, I will destroy your entire family. Get him out of my sight."

Elliot gave a pained cry as he was hauled from the ground by the two guards who carried him into the war room but the young nobleman, despite the pain, couldn't help but taunt the volatile king.

"Afraid she'll come back and over throw you? Afraid she'll be a better ruler than you?" Elliot shouted as he was dragged back through the castle. "Long live Queen Caitrin! Long live Queen Caitrin!"

The guards dragged him to the edge of Fairfax Garden and dumped the young nobleman in a bleeding heap on the cobblestones. Elliot shifted on the street, trying to relieve the pain of his broken ribs. He noticed other nobles stepping around him, giving him a wide berth, afraid to get their shoes dirty with his blood. The injured noble gave a dry, humorless chuckle as he pulled himself toward the wrought iron fence. His body screamed in agony with every movement, but Elliot knew if he didn't find a healer soon he would die in front of the castle. Using the fences and buildings to brace himself, Elliot made his way slowly hobbling through town to the doctor.

In the castle, Reaver and Logan watched his slow progress away from the estate.

"That was everyone who might know something about your sister's whereabouts," Reaver stated with a sigh. "What now, Your Majesty?"

"Find someone to keep an eye on the boy," Logan replied. "When my sister comes back, I have a feeling she'll get in touch with her betrothed."

"Hmm," Reaver pondered before his face lit up with glee. "I know a man, he's very good at _ferreting_ out information because his name just happens to be-"

"I don't need to know," Logan interrupted. "Just see that it's done."

"As you wish," Reaver acquiesced, bowing slightly to Logan as the king turned to return to the war room. Reaver left the castle, strolling the streets of Bowerstone on his way to the Industrial district lost in his own thoughts. The deviant knew with the escape of the princess, the revolution Logan feared would quickly gain momentum with Caitrin as its leader. Though he never considered himself to be "of the people," he heard his workers grumbling and he understood now was the time to tread carefully since he would have to be ready for a change in leadership. He pondered his good fortune in the princess' escape from Logan's famous brand of justice, now he would be able to sate his desire of her by getting her into his bed.

_After all, who wouldn't want to sleep with me?_ he chuckled and asked himself joyfully, purposely forgetting about Queen Sparrow all those years ago.

* * *

Caitrin woke up in bed feeling refreshed and ready to face the day before her. She knew she had to find her way to Brightwall Academy, which wouldn't be hard considering it dominated the skyline located at the back of the walled-in village. She stretched in bed, thankful for once to be out of the castle because it meant Jasper wasn't there to wake her from her peaceful slumber. She glanced down at her apparel and shrugged slightly when she noticed the wrinkled, disheveled appearance of the dweller outfit because she knew it was either sleep tumbled clothes or her royal attire with bat blood and human waste stains. She rose from the inn's bed, and Specter jumped up to greet her.

She quickly left the inn, and decided to explore the village around her before heading up the hill towards the looming academy. She purchased a few apples and carrots from the farmer's wife selling their wares, and munched on one apple as she wandered the central plaza. She received a few disapproving glares from some of the town's folk when they noticed her rumpled clothing and unkempt appearance and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle to herself at their sneers wondering how they would react if they knew she was their princess.

The town itself was bright and cheery, the homes well-kept and the merchants well dressed compared to those in the Dweller camp. The brunette suddenly realized just why Sabine was so anxious to receive their help, as they were well off and seemed to have an excess brought in by the farmers in the valley.

Not really in a rush to get to the academy, Caitrin began meandering through town with Specter dancing at her heels or greeting the many children running through the streets. She noticed that most of the homes and business were for sale but stepping up to the first, she felt crushing defeat at the seemingly outlandish price listed for the purchase value.

Pushing the thought of owning real estate to the back of her mind, she continued to wander. Finally finding herself amongst one of the creepiest gardens she had ever witnessed. Three large green stone frogs towered over her, creating the outside barrier for the place. Tiered stone steps surrounded her, and the shelves were full of gnomes. With their creepy frozen smiles and little red hats, Caitrin felt unnerved in the space and soon left it behind much quicker than when she arrived.

As the sun neared its zenith, the princess realized she should stop wasting time wandering through the village, and head for the academy to retrieve this mysterious item for Sabine. The door was unlocked but its hinges protested as she swung the door open, showing it's disuse over the last few years. The brunette knew her brother had closed the academy for some unknown reason after he returned from his travels, so the dust coating the shelves of books in the entrance didn't surprise her. However the lit candles and the man standing behind the counter did. Having heard the front door creak open, the gray-haired man waited until the steps faltered and stopped in front of him before addressing the unknown visitor.

"The Brightwall Academy is closed by order of the king. We don't serve drinks, or sell chicken feed. Please leave before the soldiers suspect you of trying to gain knowledge," he intoned sounding bored while not even bothering to look up from the book in front of him. Caitrin felt her amusement bubbling because this was clearly a response garnered from several repeating villagers wandering into the building but she knew she was to speak to this man, so she just cleared her throat with just an edge of a giggle coloring it, causing the man to look up at her. "Forgive me, sometime the towns folk still wander in. As I said before, the academy is closed but I will help if I can."

The princess pulled out the guild seal from her pack, the metal cool to the touch as she discretely showed it to the man in front of her. She heard him gasp at the sight of the swirling symbol on the seal.

"Then you must be the-"

"Yes," Caitrin interrupted, glancing around to make sure there was no one near by. "Call me Caitrin."

"Oh there's no one here, your highness," the librarian informed the brunette, causing her to cringe at the title. "My name is Samuel. I must say I'm happy to see you here, I was beginning to give up hope another hero, like your mother, would come along."

"Yes well," the princess shifted her feet. "Had my brother not forced my hand in an atrocious decision, I might still be in the castle."

The aging librarian studied her causing the brunette to feel extremely uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze.

"I see," Samuel murmured, looking deep in thought before giving himself a shake. "Whatever your reasons for being here, I am happy you are here. There is much that can be done in the kingdom that your brother is failing to do." He stepped from behind the central desk and motioned for her to follow him. "This library for instance was established by your mother as a seat of learning for the people, no matter their station and now your brother has closed it. At the time he muttered some excuse about it being too expensive to maintain but I believe he was hoping the people would become lax and stupid under his rule, allowing him to continue to strip away more of their rights."

Caitrin listened to the man's tirade, mentally preparing herself for much of the same thing from everyone she would meet along the way. If the stories she had heard from Elliot were even half as true, the princess was in for a very rough revolution. Sabine had already showed doubts about trusting another royal; she suspected it would be the trend of the people and not the exception to mistrust her motives. The librarian finally stopped in front of a set of large metal doors. As Caitrin examined it, she noticed there were no handles on the silver barriers, just a series of complicated gears and bars holding the door closed.

"There was much debate over this door amongst the scholars," Samuel drawled, looking wistfully at the doors in front of the trio. "I was the only one who suspected the guild seal would open them. I'm quite keen to find out if I was correct."

The brunette glanced over at the aging man before pulling out her mother's guild seal. She flipped the metal disk over and noticed the grooves worked into the back of the metal, which lined up perfectly with the protrusions in the exact center of the double doors. Placing the seal so the grooves matched up, the two humans watched in fascination as the seal turned releasing the gears and bars, with a shower of dust, holding the door closed.

"I was right?" Samuel asked, disbelief coloring his words before he let out a whoop of surprise. "I was right!" Seeming to remember himself, he looked guiltily at the princess at his side, a barely suppressed smile forming on her lips at his jubilation. "Right, ahem. Good luck, your Highness."

Giving the librarian a quick reassuring smile, Caitrin patted her leg calling Specter to her and descended the stone stairs into the depths of her mother's reliquary.

After battling her way through the reliquary with it's multiple levels, strange puzzles, and the strange glowing, skeletal creatures with sharp claws and even sharper swords, Caitrin stepped up to a strange pedestal. A sunbeam broke through the stone ceiling, making the small metal object glow on the stone protrusion. She stared at the strange hexagon, it's sides etched in a swirling pattern that drew her attention in a hypnotic way. A key was protruding from one of it's sides and she found a familiarity with the object the longer she stared at it. As she picked it up, she turned it on it's side to examine it from all angles and something inside it loosened and a few faint notes of music sang out it's tinny tune.

"Mum's music box," she whispered out into the silence around her as she realized just what the object in her hands was, her excitement growing the longer she held it in her hands. "Oh, by Avo! This is what she used to defeat Lucien."

_She said it was magical and would only work for those with hero's blood, _the princess thought to herself as she began placing the object in her pack to begin the long journey back to the academy. _Why would Sabine need this? It's not like he can use it._

However before she could place the object in her bad and head back towards the surface, a voice suddenly filled her mind: "You have done well. Please step into the light, there is much I need to tell you."

Suspended in front of the princess was the hazy guild symbol and as she stepped up to it the world around her went white and she once again found herself in front of Teresa on the fog-filled road.

"Congratulations, Hero. Touching your mother's seal was an indication of what you will become. Reaching the music box has proven what you already are. No one but a Hero could have performed those tasks."

Caitrin became lost in the seer's words, the music box still clutched in her hands as it pulsed with a faint yellow glow in her hands. At Teresa's instruction, she activated the music box and her vision was filled with a bright white light as the top opened.

She was transported to the war room in the castle and watched in horror-filled fascination as her brother walked around the map on the war room. His quiet, raspy voice was firm in its conviction speaking of wiping out cities and their peoples for daring to stand up against his rule. Her horror grew as he promised retribution and death. He spoke of knowing Albion's future and not allowing it to come to pass. He proclaimed Albion _his_ and would allow no one to take it from him.

The brunette found that despite the fact she was gasping for air, her lungs continued to scream for more. His words echoed through her mind and heart and she suddenly understood this was no longer the brother she remembered. He had become a twisted mockery of his former self. The magnanimous young man had developed into a tyrant who must be over-thrown. Caitrin's heart broke once more, knowing what lay before her, the decisions she would have to make in order to prevent her brother from destroying the kingdom from his own pettiness and selfish pride.

She was so lost in thought, the princess didn't even hear the words Teresa spoke after she left the scene with her brother spewing his horrid, twisted truths. She understood now, knew gaining allies would be difficult but it had to be done to bring her brother down. Her path laid bare before her, she saw it with more clarity than before. Her brother had to be stopped, the fate of the kingdom was at stake.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always please review to let me know what you think.


End file.
